


A Woman's Touch

by Unfeathered



Category: Calamity Jane (1953), Calamity Jane - Fain/Webster/Hanmer & Park
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Multi, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-19
Updated: 2009-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: Ever since Katie Brown had come to Deadwood, there'd been something different about Calamity.
Relationships: Jane Cannary/James Butler "Wild Bill" Hickok
Kudos: 2





	A Woman's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://writercon100.livejournal.com/34614.html) on 19 April 2009.
> 
> I was performing in an amateur production of _Calamity Jane_ at the time. I blame that for the fact that my brain wouldn't stop thinking about it. (And let's face it, a song entitled "A Woman's Touch" just has far too many implications for a porn writer! *g*)

Ever since Katie Brown had come to Deadwood, there'd been something different about Calamity. Bill couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he thought it must have something to do with that "woman's touch" the two of 'em were always singing about.

Bill wasn't exactly sure what that meant, but his imagination ran riot with pictures of those two purty ladies… touching.

Of course, a gentleman wouldn't be imagining stuff like that, but Wild Bill Hickock wasn't a gentleman, and he was imagining just fine.

Couldn't help wond'rin' if they might like a man to join 'em sometime too.


End file.
